dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Celia Machado
Cristal Flores Cristal Carrington |Nickname(s)= |Birthplace=Caracas, Venezuela |Birthday= |Gender=Female |Occupation=COO of Carrington Atlantic (Formerly) |Season=One, |Family (only TV series)=Blake Carrington (Husband; strained) Iris Machado (Sister) Unborn Child † Sam Jones (Nephew; via Iris) Adam Carrington (Step-Son; presumed deceased) Steven Carrington (Step-Son/nephew-in-law) Fallon Carrington (Step-Daughter) |Romances (only TV series)=Matthew Blaisdel † (Ex-Boyfriend) Rick Morales (Kissed) |Friends (only TV series)=Steven Carrington |Enemies (only TV series)=Fallon Carrington (Frenemy) Claudia Blaisdel Blake Carrington (strained) |Status=Unknown |Portrayed by=Nathalie Kelley |First appearance=Pilot |Last appearance= }}Cristal Carrington (née Flores), born Celia Machado, is a main character in the television series, Dynasty, on The CW. She is portrayed by Nathalie Kelley. As a former employee at Carrington Atlantic, she develops a close relationship with and marries Blake Carrington, much to his daughter, Fallon's dismay. Biography Cristal was an employee at Carrington Atlantic and developed a relationship with CEO Blake Carrington. After dating Blake for four months, they decided to get engaged to be married, much to Blake's daughter, Fallon's dismay. Here's a little about her shady past. In some flashbacks with her and her sister Iris, they had a serious conversation while speaking in Spanish about getting the money so they can get away from her sister’s abusive husband, Alejandro and his men. While they were in Caracas, Cristal, formerly known as Celia Machado, used a truck to get away from their troubled lives accompanied by Iris. Unfortunately, in a hurry, the truck driver drove off, leaving Iris behind. Now living with the Carringtons, Cristal has been dealing with the death of Matthew and also keeping her past a secret from Blake. The only person who knows about this is her nephew Sam. The incidents where her former lover died in an explosion and her manipulative step-daughter Fallon leaked her racy sex tape finally pushed Cristal over the edge. After the crazy fight that knocked over the Christmas tree when she attacks her sister, Cristal reveals the whole truth about why she keeps her past hidden with the help of Anders. After all this time has passed, she also realizes that Iris faked that she was ever in danger. Then the most shocking reveal of her story is that: she killed Sam's father because he was so violent. She did it to defend her sister and her nephew. Heartbroken that she lied to Blake about her relationship with Matthew and revealing her real name is Celia, Cristal was full of regret. Relationships Fallon Carrington At the beginning of their connection was very tough and rocky due to the fact that Cristal got the job Fallon wanted in her family company and getting married to her father leaving Fallon to do spiteful acts against Cristal. Matthew Blaisdel They had a affair before Claudia got her "brain injury". Blake Carrington Cristal is happily married to Blake Carrington although she kept secrets from about her former life as 'Celia Machado. ' Steven Carrington After they meet, their connection becomes nice. In episode one Steven admits he likes her and so does Blake. At the wedding Cristal and Steven bonded until she introduces Sam. In some episodes they barely interact with each other. Probably she's keeping her past a secret. Appearances Season 1 (22/22) Trivia * In the original version her name is spelled Krystle while in the 2017 version her name is spelled as Cristal. Since CW wanted to make her name different and reflect on the character's (as well as the actress) new Hispanic heritage and origin. * Like in the original version, Cristal, then known as Celia, had a miscarriage before she met Blake. In the original series she had one during her marriage to Blake before they had their daughter Krystina together. * She developed a friendly relationship with Steven just like in the original series. *In Dead Scratch, Cristal becomes Sam's stepmother in law due to their respective marriages to Blake and Steven Carrington. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Vicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Cristal.jpg Cast.jpg DNG8PTrW4AUcvLW.jpg 102 Moments 1.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-12.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-28.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-26-28.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-26-05.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-26-58.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-10-38.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-52.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-56.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-09.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG Capture+ 2018-08-19-14-51-25~2.png References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Female Characters